The design and development of a robust managed file transfer system remains complicated. Traditional systems with complex architecture (e.g., such as those offered by Metastorm and Axway) may incorporate multiple applications hosted across multiple server components. Despite advances in infrastructure, routine maintenance still has the potential to disrupt production processes when stopping and reloading applications and/or rebooting servers. The resulting downtime or service interruption can have a costly impact on mission-critical processes. Furthermore, these activities have to be coordinated with the relevant business stake holders and network operations teams. There may be insufficient storage space on the target server, and high-latency networks may slow the transfer of files. These and other issues can stem from poorly integrated file transfer processes.
The presently disclosed invention now provides solutions to such issues, along with additional attributes that ensure a secure and reliable managed file transfer system.